A mobile communication terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal. In the related art, a personal computer (hereinafter abbreviated ‘PC’) is connected to a mobile or portable terminal and a diagnostic program (diagnostic monitor) of the mobile terminal is driven in the PC. Hence, the PC is able to diagnose operational states of the mobile terminal. However, it is inconvenient to connect the mobile terminal to the PC, each time the PC diagnoses the operational states of the mobile terminal.
In particular, in order to diagnose operational states of the mobile terminal while it is moving, it is very inconvenient to find a corresponding PC to diagnose the operational states of the mobile terminal.